


Please Don't Go, Just Don't Come To Me, My Love.

by mag_and_mac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aww, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: There’s a room she would enter.Every single day.But she would never let him in.One day, she knew it would be out of her control.But for now, she would look around carefully at the building she had come to call home.And she would thank her lucky stars that the man she lovedCould not be found there.





	Please Don't Go, Just Don't Come To Me, My Love.

There’s a room she would enter.

Every single day.

But she would never let him in.

One day, she knew it would be out of her control.

But for now, she would look around carefully at the building she had come to call home.

And she would thank her lucky stars that the man she loved

Could not be found there.

 

Molly knew that entering a relationship with Sherlock Holmes would be dangerous.

Not necessarily dangerous for her, but rather for her heart.

His work was dangerous. It attracted a multitude of enemies, and she didn’t want to count the number of times he had nearly died.

She didn’t know if she would be able to take it if he died.

So, as she unlocked the door to her office, she looked out of the glass that surrounded it. 

Upon seeing the rows of metal, filled with lives that she would have to explain the end of…

Well, it was the only time she would say she was glad he was not there.

It’s the only time she would say she was happy he was back sulking at Baker Street, rather than with her.

Right there, in the morgue.

In the room she would never let him enter, so long as she could help it.


End file.
